


Eloquent

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [104]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eloquent: adjective: EL-uh-kwunt: marked by forceful and fluent expression; vividly or movingly expressive or revealing</p>
<p>late Middle English: via Old French from Latin eloquent- ‘speaking out,’ from the verb eloqui</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eloquent

John could name every bone in your body while he was breaking it; Sherlock could talk you to death if given enough time. However, they were at their most eloquent when they were at a loss for words.

The glance Sherlock shot John while deducing the assassin of the cabbie spoke volumes; essays, dissertations, tomes could be written from the slight raise of his eyebrows. John's answer was just as revealing, yet just as silent.

That night as they stood in their kitchen, questions and answers were volleyed, without a single word uttered. When John finally reached up to brush a stray curl out of Sherlock's eyes, the taller man simply nodded and removed his coat and scarf, and extended his hand to the man who hours earlier had saved his life for the first time. They moved silently to the detective's bedroom, and undressed each other without a word. Sherlock stretched out a single finger to John's shoulder, and at a nod, carefully traced the outline of the scar that gave him everything. He moved closer and placed his lips to the center of the damage, then knelt in front of this man, his doctor, his warrior and his conscience. Already, he knew his heart was standing quivering before him.

"Please." 

"Anything."

"Everything. I want everything with you."

Sherlock nodded and stood, once again offering his hand, and again, the hand was gratefully taken. They moved to the bed, where they found each other's eyes, eyes that had seen entirely too much pain and death were now meeting love for the first time.


End file.
